


But the night is still young, unlike us

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Divas, New Warriors
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, POV Third Person, Regret, Wordcount: 100-500, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't so hard after all, spending time together again. Neither of them want it to end now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the night is still young, unlike us

They stood together, watching Rich accelerate and finally disappear into the night sky.

Angel sighed. "Well, that was good while it lasted." She didn't want to admit it but she really missed the team. Even though it wasn't the same without Nita and Dwayne, and Robbie was a lost cause according to Rich.

Vance nodded. "Yeah. Almost like old times."

She bit her lip and glanced at him. "It doesn't have to end if we don't want it too." Suzie might have something to say about him wandering in late though. Was it vindictive that she wanted to make that happen? Patsy would say Yes. Felicia and Monica would say Hell yes, what're you waiting for?

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Guess not."

"And it wasn't terrible, was it? I fully expected eye gouging," she joked, making claw hands.

Shaking his head, he grinned. "You did? I thought it might be awkward but I didn't foresee any eye gouging."

"It wasn't awkward though. It was-- nice." They walked towards his motorcycle, parked behind the old Crash Pad, the security guards were long gone.

"No, it wasn't awkward at all. I had fun. God, I'd forgotten what that feels like. Everything is so damn serious now." His eyes lit up suddenly. "This is yours?"

She winked and ran her hand along her precious scooter. "What? It gets great gas mileage and it's easy to park on campus."

He began to laugh. "Leave it to you to own a motorcycle for practical reasons."

"You do remember." She strapped her helmet on and started the bike.

"How could I forget our first date?" He picked up his own helmet and put it on, closing the visor.

"So-- I have food." Did Chinese leftovers count? Patsy would say Yes. Felicia and Monica would say, In a pinch, what're you waiting for?

The helmet looked her way as he swung his leg over his beloved psycle and sat down, kick-starting the motorcycle. It roared to life.

"And more beer," she added. Her own scooter was much less impressive when she revved it but she grinned at him and mouthed, "Yes? No?"

Vance gestured for her to lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the mini New Warriors reunion in Nova volume 3 issue 20. Swerves wildly away from canon.
> 
> Points if you recognised the conversation from their first date. <3


End file.
